Quiet Wolf Lovers
by Shone89
Summary: This is Mirrors romantic and tragic story. Its is about how she is forced to be with a wolf she does not want to be with because, she loves another...


Mirror trots towards the river, her assistants were behind her. She would be getting formally mated soon to an alpha male from the other side of Slough Creek. She looks down and sighs, she did not want to be his mate. Unfortunately it was custom in a pack that the daughter of an alpha male and female would have to mate an alpha male from another pack. She had questioned her Father, Scar why she had to be his mate. He just said "it is best for both the packs". She cried and she howled in sadness, her Mother, Agnora would have cleaned up the mess but her Mother had died during pup birth to her little sister, Autrea.

When she sat down in the river she thought _I don't want to be this wolf's mate, it is not fair. _She looked down "are you okay Mirror?" her assistant Kethra asks, Mirror looks at her "I am upset, that is all" she stands up and begins to swim around cleaning her fur. After about five minutes, she gets out she shakes her fur and her three assistant immediately start grooming her fur she sits down and stares at a coyote. When they finish Cresteelia picks a flower and puts it near Mirrors ear. Mirror looks completely different now; she looks at her reflection in the river, her white fur groomed to looks so neat there is not a single fur out of place, _it looks hideous _she thought, _disgusting, revolting no male will ever think I am good enough._

She goes back to the den where her father is waiting. She sees a smirk on his face, _great _she thinks, _he thinks I look gross too._ She looks down and whimpers "stand up straight she wolf" he commands Mirror she stands up straight but keeps her tail tucked in, she scrunches her eyes closed and tries not to cry. Later on, Scar goes to help make the final preparations for the Mating ceremony. _This is my chance to escape_ Mirror thinks _I will run away, then, I will not have to go and be this stranger's mate._ She stands up from where she was sitting and walks away from the den…

Mirror runs and hides in a bush nearby to try and hide from her Father so she would not have to go anywhere, or do anything. "um hello" barks something behind Mirror. She turns around; there, right in front of her is a jet black male wolf supposably nearly two and half years old. She looks down, "Sorry" she whimpers, "I did not know this was your territory". He looks at her and smiles, "this is not my territory anyway, my name is Shade" he yaps without any sign of aggression whatsoever. Mirror looks up, "well Shade" Mirror barks, "My name is Mirror"…

"Mirror" barked a voice behind her. It was Scar, he did not look happy by the look on his face. "What have you been doing with this wolf?" he growls "n-nothing Father, I only just met him" Mirror stammers. He snarls at Mirror and turns to Shade "Shadow of the Amethyst Mountain wolves clan, what are you doing to my daughter?" Shade looks down and whimpers "nothing sir, honestly". Scar turns to Mirror, "is this wolf true to its word?" he asks, "yes" Mirror answers "Shade is telling the truth". "Good, now we have to go now Shadow or Shade or whatever your clan calls you" Scar says pushing Mirror away. "Goodbye" she whispers to him when her Father is not looking.

"I cannot believe you would just run off like that" Scar barks as he and Mirror walk towards where the other packs are "you are now late for the ceremony because of it" "I am sorry" Mirror barks back "I just don't want to be this strangers mate". "He is no stranger Mirror" Scar barks "they are a neighbouring pack, I am pretty sure you remember him" "who?" Mirror asks "all will be revealed" Scar says…

When Mirror arrives she sees a greyish silver wolf a few metres away then she recognises it. It is Bone, she would with Bone she remembered what he did to one of his lovers. _Impossible_ Mirror thinks _I have to be his mate, why?_ She walks up to him and sits down. "Bone, do you accept this wolf to be your mate?" the speaker asks Bone, "yes" Bone answers "I do" there were a few sighs in the crowd. "Mirror, do you want Bone to be your mate?" Mirror looks at her Father he looks at her; she turns quickly to the speaker "yes" she says. There is a quiet sigh of relief from her father.

"Bone and Mirror, you are now known as mates Mirror will be remaining loyal to Bone as for Bone is the leader of pair". _What _Mirror thinks_, that is not fair if he wants to be my mate he should be loyal to me._ Bone stands up and walks over to Mirror and licks her behind the ear. Mirror broke away a few seconds later. All of the wolves including Mirror and Bone howled to announce the new mated pair in Slough Creek Shade watched them. When he saw Mirror he thought_ poor Mirror she looks a little uneasy with her new mate. It seems as though she doesn't like him, at all…_


End file.
